Lane and Riko
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: With a genderbent twist to To Love Ru, Lala is a male named Lane and Rito Yuki is a female named Riko. The two have a very unusual relationship and often get creative bedroom. When Lane creates a device that sexually tortures Riko, how will she get revenge on him? WARNING: Strong explicit smut scenes.


Commission for Obeliskx.

With a genderbent twist to To Love Ru, Lala is a male named Lane and Rito Yuki is a female named Riko. The two have a very unusual relationship and often get creative bedroom. When Lane creates a device that sexually tortures Riko, how will she get revenge on him? WARNING: Strong explicit smut scenes.

* * *

"Oh, Riko! Just you wait and see what fun I've got in store for you today!"

When it came to her boyfriend, Lane Satalin Deviluke, Riko Yuki's life was never dull. Lane was always coming up new, innovative alien technology to keep every aspect of their life interesting, including their sex life. While Riko normally didn't mind her lover spicing things up in the bedroom with her unique inventions, sometimes she did wish they could just have a normal relationship without Lane's crazy antics that often led to embarrassing scenarios.

Riko was just getting dressed and ready for school that day when Lane decided to show his beloved girlfriend his newest toy. He had a bright smile on his handsome face as he pulled out what looked to be a small, pocket sized remote control.

It looked harmless enough-small, pink, and shaped like a simple television remote. Riko, however, knew better than to underestimate anything that Lane created. He was a super genius and a pro at inventing; even his own planet wanted to covet his creations for their own advanced weapons. Lane took a lot of pride in his work, and although Riko didn't want to seem skeptical, there had been numerous times when his creations went horribly wrong or had insane side effects. One time Rito and her friend, Haruno, ended up switching bodies because of one of his inventions. There was also that one invention of his that caused Riko's boobs to grow to unnatural sizes and she was so worried they would never return to normal! Even something so small and harmless-looking could turn out to be catastrophic. Touching it may make it explode like a bomb, or maybe it could even cause her to grow an extra limb or to shrink down to the size of a Barbie doll.

With her guard up, Riko stared at it suspiciously, and even though she had every reason to be cautious of anything her boyfriend made, Lane simply chuckled.

"Oh, come on! It won't bite!" He joked, making Riko's heart race as he gave her one of his famous charming smiles. "I know you've been feeling a little worn out lately but I wanted to surprise you a really great present."

"Well, what is it?" Riko asked, her curiosity piqued.

The pink haired male leaned in close until his lips were brushing just past her ear. "I call it the _The Pleasure Master 9000,_" he whispered in a low, sultry voice. "It's supposed to give its user an abundance over pleasure. It's more than just a sex toy; it's almost like a living entity that's guaranteed to make a person cum hundreds of times in a day as long as it's activated. The best part is that it's discreet and it can even even be used in public. You could be sitting in the park and have this thing doing all kinds of things to your body and no one would ever know!"

Riko seemed even less convinced that it was a good idea as she squinted her eyes at him. "It's _almost _like a living entity? It's either alive or it's not, and frankly, I don't want any alien scumbag ransacking my body…"

Lane wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, pulling the brunette closer to him. "It's not an alien scumbag! It's just an imitation of a particular creature that lives on my home planet that's known to be used by couples who are more adventurous in the bedroom. The creature itself is hard to come across these days but it inspired me to create one just like it. So while it's not a real, breathing creature, it will think and behave like one. Doesn't that sound fun?"

A million images raced through Riko's mind. She pictured a sexy alien prostitute that couples could have threesomes with before her mind went a bit darker and envisioned a giant penis-shaped monster for couples to share. Either way, she wasn't excited in the least about what kind of imitation alien Lane could have thought up to base an invention off of.

Lane could tell his girlfriend wasn't into trying his new invention at all, and he snuggled his cheek against hers in order to try and win her over. "Awwwww, come on, baby! I made this just for you because I knew you would enjoy it! Won't you at least give it a shot? You can play with it for five minutes-just five minutes-and if you don't like, I'll never ask you to use it again!"

"I don't know, Lane...It sounds kind of scary," she mumbled as she tried to wiggle out of her lover's arms. When she pulled away, she was met with a pair of big, sparkly hopeful eyes that were impossible to say no to.

The nervous girl glanced at the clock on her dresser. School didn't start for another hour and she had already eaten breakfast, already dressed in her super cute school uniform, and already had her short, apricot hair brushed and neatly styled for the day. She could endure just five minutes of Lane's invention, right? Hopefully there was little harm in having a quick "session" with her new toy, especially if it would make Lane extremely happy if she agreed.

"All right then..." Riko sighed as she took the remote from Lane's hand so she could inspect it closely and carefully. "Just five minutes, all right? And if I don't like it, don't ever ask me to try it again!"

Lane just grinned. "You got it, Riko."

With her thumb pressing down the button, Riko waited with anticipation to see what would happen. She half-expected to see a hologram of a sexy alien chick emerge from the remote, but nothing was presenting itself to them. The device wasn't blinking, making any noise, nor was it even moving, and for a moment she thought it might be broken since Lane had a habit of never really testing his inventions before suggesting someone to try it out.

Approximately thirty seconds slowly ticked by before the Please Master 9000 started to glow in the palm of her hand, and before Riko had any time to react, everything was being set in motion.

Riko felt something long and slick run up her leg, and at first she thought it might be a snake. Flinching and letting out a squeal of surprise, she looked down to see that nothing was there. Had she just imagined it? Before she had any time to question her sanity, something else began to sneak around her waist, slipping underneath her shirt and slithering up her stomach to her chest. Even though she felt all these "worms" or "snakes" sliding across her body, Riko couldn't see them and her first response was to panic.

"L-Lane!" She shrieked. "What's happening to me?! What on Earth is touching me?!"

Lane wore a mischievous smirk on his face, watching his girlfriend squirm around as his sex toy was working exactly as expected. "It creates these tentacles that are programmed to pleasure the user in all the right ways. The alien on my planet was this big, scary looking monster with tentacles for fingers, but since it was terrifying to look at, I decided to make mine invisible. The tentacles are made out these invisible force fields so you can't see them but boy can you feel every little thing they do!"

"You made an invention based off a tentacle monster?!" Riko shrieked. "Lane, you're such a pervert! It's so gross and it feels like I'm being attacked by slimy eels!" Acting on instinct, she swatted at where she felt one of the tentacles sneaking up her thigh, and it responded by curling itself around her wrist to pin her arm behind her back. Fear rushed through her when she felt another tentacle crawl underneath her skirt and sneak inside of her panties, rubbing her highly sensitive clit with its tip.

Riko gasped over the tingling sensation in between her legs, and soon a crimson blush was staining her cheeks as she struggled against her mysterious enemy. "Lane! Make it stop! Please!" She begged, but the creature had its wet, slimy finger vibrate gently against her clit as if it were a standard sex toy.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh," Lane whispered as he came up behind her, planting a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "It's not going to hurt you. I was very careful with this invention and I even tested it on myself a few times. It's guaranteed to make you feel good and I promise you will love it."

The way his smooth voice reassured her that everything was going to be all right made Riko relax the tension of her muscles. She let her boyfriend guide her over to the bed where he helped her lie down on her back and spread her legs.

"Just relax, Riko," he continued to speak in a calm, relaxing voice to help ease her frazzled nerves. "They just want to make you cum. Just let them do their job. You can turn them off at any point by pushing the button on the remote." To help her relax more and get more into the mood, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips while his hands began unbuttoning her blouse. He pulled her shirt open to leave her large, luscious tits wide open for the mischievous tentacles. The were slithering underneath her bra to flick at her already hardened nipples, and soon Lane was helping her discard the rest of her clothes, removing her top, skirt, bra, and panties until she was fully nude on the bed.

One of the tentacles was coiling around one of her tits, squeezing it tightly before rolling over her nipple and making suction motions to add to her pleasure. Riko arched her back and let out a moan as she felt another tendril continuously caress her clit in the most sinful, orgasm-inducing of ways. It felt like Lane's tongue whenever he went down on her, and she was able to close her eyes and picture his face in between her legs while the tentacle had its way with her slit.

The way the tentacles kept roaming over her body soon had Riko twitching and spasming against the mattress, her climax just beyond the horizon. Lane was getting aroused just watching his gorgeous girlfriend grip onto the bed sheets beneath her, and as much as he would have loved to join in, he needed to hurry up and get going.

He was adjusting the tie around his neck and slipping on his coat when he heard her moans get louder and her breathing get heavier. "I'd love to stay and play but the teacher wanted me to get to school early today to meet with him. But whenever you're done, just push the same button you pressed to turn the device on and it will stop." He stopped at the doorway of their bedroom, turning around to look at her before offering a sexy wink in her direction. "Try not to have too much fun, darling! I'll see you at school in a bit!"

Soon Riko was alone in the bedroom as the tentacles kept rubbing and kissing her body in all the perfect places. One of them squiggled up against the opening of her hot, soaking wet core, teasing the entrance before slowly slipping inside. Instinctively, she arched her back like a cat as she felt the creature penetrate her. It slid in and out of her slowly, almost as if it were testing the waters and being cautious as to not hurt her, before pounding harder and faster into her tightness once she made it clear she could take it.

"Ahhhhhhh! It feels so good!" She let out a cry of bliss as the tendril slammed against her G-spot. It kept pounding into her pussy until she couldn't take it anymore, and she came hard with an electrifying orgasm from being fucked just like the way she liked it. Her juices coated the length of the tentacle as she rode out her orgasm, but she was soon fully satisfied and ready to call it quits. She reached over to grab the remote, determined to shut it off as the thing continued to relentlessly grind into her juicy cunt. One orgasm was enough for the moment and she felt thoroughly fulfilled, but even as her thumb pressed against the button, the tentacle showed no signs of stopping. It was still repeatedly sliding in and out of her pink, glistening pussy to the point it was too intense and uncomfortable.

"O-Okay! You can stop now!" The girl squeaked out, but the invisible snakes kept going and going. One tentacle reached for her wrists, forcing her arms to be pinned up and above her head so she was completely helpless as they continued to explore and tease her body to their hearts' content

The walls of her pussy were being stretched beyond capacity as a thicker, wider tentacle switched places with the first tendril that got to fuck her. It slid into her wetness, filling her up with its massive girth, and Riko was filled with a mix of pain and adrenaline. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" She cried out to her unseen enemy, only to shiver from unbridled desire as she felt her clit get ravished once more by a second entity. It was like she was having a hot, slick tongue flick at her clit while a giant cock was fucking her core. She was overcome with a rush of ecstasy, and soon she was cumming again from the sinful sensations done to her body.

"Oh, oh, oh my god!" She shouted as she came down from her orgasm, only to realize that the tentacles were far from being done with her. She was being flipped over on her stomach by the foreign creatures, hands still forcefully bound by their impressive strength, and her ass was lifted up into the air.

"Please! I can't take any more!" She begged, wondering if her words would reach them. One of the slimy arms was still rubbing her center, making her thighs twitch and quiver while another tentacle started to wiggle against her ass. It slipped in between her round, juicy ass cheeks before spreading them just enough to glide tenderly against her pink, puckered hole.

Riko knew what the damn thing was thinking-if it could even think!-and she quickly voiced her protest. "No, please! Don't touch me there!"

Something large, cylindrical, and meaty was shoved against her parted lips to silence her cries, and Riko soon realized one of the tentacles was forcing her to suck on its body. She blinked away a few tears as it slid down the back of her throat, forcing her to deepthroat it. It reminded her so much of Lane's dick and she found herself running her tongue up and down its length. Oddly enough, it had a sweet taste to it and she didn't mind sucking on it as if it were a lollipop, even if it did tickle the back of her throat.

The tentacle she was blowing was only a quick distraction for the other one to use to its advantage. While Riko was busy sucking and slurping on the one in her mouth, the other one was prepping her ass for penetration. It lubricated her rim with its slick body before slowly and carefully easing itself into her asshole.

Riko nearly choked on the tentacle in her mouth as she felt her poor ass get invaded. She and Lane were rather kinky, but she had yet to work her courage up to allowing him to do her anally. But here she was with a long, wiggly tentacle fucking her sweet, tender ass. Her muffled screams indicated that the invasion of her back hole was incredibly painful and uncomfortable, but the stimulation of her clit was becoming too prominent for her to ignore. It was like it was sucking on her clit with a tiny, gentle mouth, and it almost made her forget about the raw pain in her backside.

Soon her screams of displeasure were melting into loud moans of encouragement. To further add to her euphoria, another rod was inching towards the entrance of her tight, wet peach. Shoving itself deep inside of her cunt, the third tentacle was the final piece that made it so that all of her holes were filled at once.

She was being double penetrated, one tentacle in her ass and one in her pussy, while her clit and even nipples were given adequate attention. Heat rose up inside of her until it was almost boiling over, and another orgasm crashed against her before she had time to even mentally process it. The unit in her mouth kept her from screaming so loud so that she wouldn't wake the whole damn neighborhood, but Riko's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as the intensity of her orgasm almost made her faint. Her vision was getting hazy, her body temperature was rising, and her breath was shortening.

Surely after all that the tentacles would stop. Surely three orgasms were more than enough for a human to take and they would stop.

Much to her misfortune, they kept going. Her ass was still getting pounded. Her clit was still being licked. Her pussy was still getting rammed. Her nipples were still being squeezed. The tentacles kept going and going until she came for fourth time, and then a fifth….And then a sixth….Before she knew it, she had climaxed ten times before lunch.

Needless to say, she didn't make it to school that day. She couldn't get the machine to turn off no matter how many times she pressed the damned button, and the tentacles just kept going and going, giving her climax after climax. Since she couldn't get it to turn off, she had no choice but to let them have their way with her until Lane got home to turn it off.

Riko wasn't at school at all that day.

It was abnormal for her to ever miss class and Lane spent most of the day wondering if she was all right or if she had come down with a cold. There was also a good chance she wasn't sick at all and was just busy playing with her new toy! It was designed with her specific body in mind; the tentacles were programmed to target her most pleasurable spots to help her achieve orgasms back to back. He wouldn't have been surprised if she took the day off from school to stay in bed all day with those naughty tentacles, and Lane couldn't wait to go home and hear what she had to say about her impressive gift that he had worked so hard to make for her!

After the last school bell rang for the day, Lane headed home with a light skip to his step. He opened the front door and kicked off his shoes, a happy grin on his face, as he called out to his girlfriend in a melodic voice. "Oh, Riiiiiiko~! How are you feeling, my love? Did you spend all day in bed with your new toy?"

He hurried towards the bedroom only to see his girlfriend right where he left her this morning. She was on her knees with her face pushed down towards the mattress, hands tied behind her back by an invisible force while she rocked back and forth as both her ass and her pussy were repeatedly being fucked by the transparent tentacles.

Normally Lane would have been ecstatic to see Riko in such an erotic fashion, but something was wrong. Her skin was flushed, she had tears streaming down her face, and her expression was contorted into one of sheer pain.

Something was definitely wrong with this picture! She was supposed to look happy and aroused, not absolutely miserable!

"L-Lane!" The weak, exhausted girl cried out in a shaky voice. "Help me! I...I can't turn it off! They won't stop! They just keep going! Please! Please, turn it off! I can't take it any more!"

Running to her rescue, Lane reached for the remote that was sitting next to her on the bed. He pushed the main button but his lover was still being repeatedly pounded into by the merciless tendrils. No matter how many times he pushed the button, they just wouldn't stop.

Damn it, why did things like this always have to happen? Why did his inventions never want to work properly and often ended up malfunctioning? He should have known better than to leave her alone with the device that day, but he had been so confident that this one would be a big hit.

Riko was clearly in pain after being relentlessly fucked all day without a break. She had received way too much pleasure for one day to the point was overwhelming, exhausting, and downright painful. Her poor pussy was raw and aching from the amount of penetration she had been receiving, and her asshole had been stretched beyond capacity from all the anal play. She looked like she was ready to give up and faint at any moment, and Lane had no choice but to destroy the very creation he had worked so hard to build for the woman he loved. As much as it pained him to break it, it was the only way to put an end to Riko's sexual torture.

With all of his strength, the Devilukean crushed the remote in his fist, shattering the casing and all of the circuits inside. The perverted tentacles vanished in an instant, their existence completely disappearing as Riko felt them fade away into oblivion. With no strength to hold her body up, she collapsed on the bed, sweaty and fatigued from the overexertion of her body.

"Riko! Oh, no! I'm so sorry, darling!" Lane cried out as he rushed to her side, pushing a few strands of her hair from her face as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "This is all my fault! I should have made sure the thing that had an emergency shut off button! Are you all right? Oh, you poor thing..."

Riko was panting heavily as she lay limp on the mattress, unable to muster up the strength to move. She had lost count of how many orgasms she had that day after the thirty-seventh, but she was positive that the human body was not meant to have that many orgasms in a day! Maybe she had even broken a world record for how many times a person was able to cum before they passed out.

"Even if you had made an emergency shut off button," Riko grumbled, "I still don't think it would have worked. Nothing you ever make works correctly. Next time, don't leave me alone with one of your inventions!"

Guilt and remorse watched over him as he held the tiny girl in his arms, holding her protectively against him. "I'm sorry, Riko! I promise I won't let anything like that happen ever again. Next time I'll make an invention that knows when to stop sexually pleasuring you so it's not too intense."

Next time? Riko definitely didn't want there to ever be a next time but she knew Lane wasn't the type to ever quit. The only way to get him to reconsider making a new toy was to give him a taste of his own medicine. Revenge was a treat best served cold and Riko knew just what to do to get back at Lane for all of his failed inventions!

The next morning, Riko's energy had returned to normal and she was prepared to go to school that day. She was still extremely sore from all the abuse she had endured the day before, but she couldn't risk missing another day of school. Her classmates were bound to be worried about her but she wasn't sure how to explain her absence yesterday. They didn't need to know she had been too busy being ravished by a hoard of tentacles to make it to school that day, so she'd have to settle for just saying she had simply felt under the weather.

As she slipped into her school uniform, she heard the shower running from her bathroom. The gentle echo of her lover's voice as he sang in the shower let Riko know that Lane was preoccupied at the moment, and if she wanted to come up with a fool-proof plan of revenge against him, now was the time to act.

Peke, Lane's loyal companion and personal wardrobe module, was sitting on the floor, browsing through a magazine when an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey Peke!" Riko chimed out as she took a seat next to the little robot with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "Do you want to help me out with something? I'm just so incredibly grateful to Lane for being so generous and selfless by making me that super-duper cool sex toy yesterday. I'd love to return the favor and give him a taste of fun, excitement, and unexpected pleasure to thank him for all he did for me yesterday!"

Peke looked up at the girl and tilted her head to the side in confusion, silently urging Riko to go on. Now that she had nabbed the robot's attention, she continued on. "So you can transform into any type of clothing that Lane wants, right? Well, why don't we add a few tweaks to his school uniform. Instead of being made of just cloth, why not make it buzz and tickle him in all the right places. You can also form some silicone parts in it to imitate a sex toy. I'm sure he'd really love it if his clothing started to vibrate and pulse against all of his sensitive places. Maybe you can even alter the fabric to turn into an anal plug while he's in the middle of class…"

Peke wasn't a stranger to the kinky things Lane and Riko did behind closed doors. She had transformed herself into sexy latex attire upon Lane's body before during some of their creative love-making sessions, and she had also turned into vibrating gloves that Lane had used to pleasure his girlfriend with. Asking Peke to be a part of the fun wasn't unusual, but Lane had never used Peke as a sexual asset outside of the bedroom. The little robot seemed unsure if that was a good idea or not, but Riko insisted that everything would be fine and that Lane would absolutely _love _some fun surprises throughout the day.

"If he seems stressed during class, just start constricting the fabric around his cock and give him a nice massage to ease his tension. Trust me! This is going to make him really happy!" Riko grinned. Eventually the robot gave in, and with perfect timing, too. Lane walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist as he smiled down at his girlfriend, completely unaware of her conniving plan to drive him crazy at school that day.

"Come on, Riko. Let's hurry up and have breakfast so we can get to school on time," the handsome young man said as his bubblegum colored hair fell damp against his face. He beckoned Peke over to him so they could do their usual routine of getting dressed, and soon his loyal minion was transforming into his school uniform, hugging his body in soft, uniform fabric. He didn't suspect a thing and had no reason to believe that today would be unlike any other at school, and soon he and Riko were finishing up their morning routine before heading to school hand-in-hand.

Peke knew that her goal was to wait until Lane seemed stressed before she tried to alter the clothes around his body, and she could feel the tension of his body in the middle of English class. He was struggling to understand a passage in one of their textbooks, and to help her relax a little, she made the clothing buzz around his crotch, just as Riko had suggested.

Lane felt his pants suddenly get tighter before a pulsing sensation tickled against his manhood. It felt strange, as if he had suddenly shoved a vibrator into his pants, and he wondered if maybe Peke was unexpectedly malfunctioning out of nowhere.

The fabric around his waist constricting even more and began to shift around, teasing his cock and stroking him into an erection. Lane could feel his face heating up as his clothing began to quite literally jerk him off in the middle of class, and he tried his best to hide it as he crossed his legs and leaned forward in his seat.

Riko, who sat in the seat directly beside him, could tell that her plan had been set into motion. Lane had the most uncomfortable look on his face and he kept shifting around in his seat. She smirked to herself, amused by her payback.

Peke gave him a few more jolts and buzzes across his body, giving him erratic "massages" on his abs and chest. Even his nipples were being stimulated and he tried his best to stifle his moans and grunts as he scratched at the places Peke was teasing.

"Peke! Stop it this instant! What are you doing?!" He hissed under his breath, hoping his robotic minion would hear his demands and stop at once. Peke should have listened but instead tried one last thing to make Lane relax—anal stimulation. Following Riko's idea, Peke changed the fabric of his boxers into a rubbery silicone material inside of his pants.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a smug look on Riko's face. The girl was leaning back in her chair, arms folded over her busty chest, as she pointed at the erection protruding from his pants, stretching the fabric into a small tent. Any sudden movements, any noise, would alert his classmates to the lewd things happening in his seat, and Lane struggled to remain calm and collected as he felt something hard and rubbery tease the rim of his asshole.

He breathed heavily through his nostrils, clenched his fist tightly, and shot Riko a cold glare. He knew she must have had something to do with this; Peke would never do something so indecent to him in public unless Riko encouraged it. He had no choice but to suck it up and try to act as natural as possible as he felt a butt plug glide inside of him.

It was slipping inside his channel, rubbing languidly against his prostate and making him arch his back like a feline. He had never had something penetrate him like this, and the sensation was both painful and pleasurable. He had always secretly wanted Riko to peg him but he had never mustered up the courage to ask her, afraid that she might be uncomfortable with the idea of wearing a strap-on. Peke, however, was doing a great job of satisfying his curiosity. His rim stretched to accommodate the silicone plug and his cock was throbbing even more from the stimulation.

The fabric of his pants was still tugging, squeezing, and jerking his cock, and for a moment he was worried he might blow his load at any minute. Surprisingly, as soon as he thought he was about to cum from having both his dick and ass pleasured at the same time, Peke would slow down and make him lose his build up. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad. On one hand he desperately needed to cum—the sexual torture was wearing on his sanity—but on the other hand he knew it would be impossible to keep quiet if he were to climax. Lane was very vocal in bed and it was taking all of his strength to keep his mouth shut. If he were to jizz in his seat, it would be impossible to hold back his moans and yells, thus dubbing him the freaky kid who got off in the middle of class. He would never recover from something so embarrassing!

This little charade kept going on and going all throughout class, and Lane found himself thoroughly irritated. He kept getting closer and closer to an orgasm, only to have Peke suddenly cease all movements and leave him hanging.

Riko was impressed by his acting skills since she didn't hear a single peep out of him. No one suspected a thing as Lane pretended to stare at his textbook until he couldn't take the sexual torture any longer. He raised his hand and stood up from his desk, his voice laced with urgency as he shouted. "I need to go to the rest room!" He then stormed out of the classroom and into the hallway before receiving permission from the teacher, and Riko had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Lane didn't return for the remainder of the class period, and soon the final bell rang signaling that the long, treacherous school day had finally come to a close. Riko gathered up her schoolbag and rushed into the hallway, searching for the men's restroom. Shortly after, Lane opened the door and stepped out, his cheeks dusted with a crimson blush as his brows curled forward aggressively.

When he approached her, Riko tried to stifle a laugh. "So I saw you left in the middle of class. Was that so you could have Peke finish you off in the bathroom stall so no one could hear you cum?"

Lane was less than enthused by her remark. Peke, in fact, did not let him finish even when he was by himself in the bathroom stall. He had gotten so worked up, so hot and bothered, but Peke was in a mischievous mood for some reason and refused to give him the satisfaction of finishing. Lane had even tried to jerk himself off but Peke made it impossible for him to remove his pants or even unzip them so he could pull out his cock himself. His own creation had turned against him, leaving him even more frustrated than how he felt in the classroom.

With his face flushed and his cock stretching the fabric of his pants thanks to his erection, Lane decided to skip the remainder of class and hide out in the bathroom. At least he wouldn't risk being humiliated if he stayed hidden and out of sight.

"You are in so much trouble, missy!" He growled as he stared down at her, a furious look on his face. "Peke told me what you said she should do to me in the middle of class! Why the hell would you ever think doing something like that was a good idea?!"

Riko should have felt bad for doing something so mischievous and cruel, but it was about time she had given Lane a taste of his own medicine. "I wanted to get you back for yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Lane asked, slowly arching one of his brows.

She nodded. "Yeah. You're always coming up with crazy new gadgets that end up causing more harm than good. I thought I was going to die from orgasming too much yesterday!" She had to be mindful of her voice in case any curious ears of her fellow classmates were eavesdropping as students flooded the hallways, excited to go home for the day.

"What's wrong with orgasming too much?" Lane quipped. "I made that toy with you in mind! All I wanted was to make you happy and give you lots of pleasure and sexual enjoyment."

Riko sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples in exhaustion. "Look, Lane….You don't need to make sex toys for me to give me lots of pleasure. I enjoy sex with you just fine without any of your crazy inventions." She then reached for his hand, squeezing it gently as she ran her thumb over the top of his palm. "I'm sorry I used Peke against you. That was cruel of me to do something perverted like that in public. Can I make it up to you somehow?"

It was impossible to be angry at Riko for long, especially when she was so cute and unbelievably sexy. "I guess I can forgive you," he said with a cheeky grin. "I guess it was kind of exciting to have my body played with in class. Just maybe prepare me for it next time you want to try to have some fun in public?"

He laced his fingers through hers as they made their way towards the school gate. Lane supposed he could let Riko make things up to him just so long as he could do the same to her.

When the couple arrived back at Riko's house, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. All of Lane's pent up sexual frustration was rising to the surface as he unleashed it all on Riko. From the moment they stepped in the doorway of her apartment, his lips were on hers, tasting and claiming her mouth with his dominating tongue.

Riko had all but melted into his arms as soon as he started feverishly kissing her, and she found herself succumbing to his lust as she let him hastily tear at the clothes on her small body. A few buttons on her jacket popped off as Riko yanked off her jacket, but the brunette chose to ignore it and let him do as he wished with her.

When both of them were down to nothing but their underwear, Lane picked his girlfriend up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. His lips never parted from hers as he kicked the bedroom door open. He only broke the kiss so he could lower her down onto their king size bed.

"I'm going to make you regret teasing me by using Peke," Lane purred as he shrugged his boxers off his hips. Peke was now no longer holding him back as she returned back to her usual state to leave the couple to their own devices. Now fully naked, Lane showed off just how hard he was as he stood by the bed, stroking himself until his cock was nice and ready for her.

"I want you to suck me off," Lane told me as a wry smirk formed on his lips. "I want to cum all in your mouth and make you swallow down every drop."

The thought of giving him a blowjob made Riko's pussy grow wetter, and the brunette got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed. She positioned herself in front of his pelvis before curling both hands around the base of his length, pumping his rod with slow, gradual movements until she opened her lips to accept him inside of her mouth.

Lane groaned at the warmth that enveloped his cock, and he placed a hand in her apricot hair to encourage her to keep going. She slid him all the way into her throat, applying a great amount of suction as she pulled back. Damn, he loved how good she was at giving head. The way she bobbed her head back and forth while simultaneously caressing his cock with her hand had him moaning and groaning in satisfaction, completely at her mercy. The hand on her head guided her pace, forcing her to speed up a little bit to give him the fulfilment he had desperately craved since that afternoon.

"Fuck, Riko! I'm about to cum!" He announced as he gritted his teeth, the pressure in groin rising until it finally boiled over. He jerked his hips and spewed a hot stream of cum into her mouth. It shot down the back of her throat and his hand prevented her from pulling away. Despite how thick and salty it was, Riko had no choice but to follow his command and swallow down every last drop. She sucked on his head, draining him of his essence, until his cock softened in her mouth.

"That's my good girl," he breathed heavily as he came down from his high. Riko pulled away so she could wipe the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand, a proud look of accomplishment on her face.

"Anything for you, my love. Nobody else can make you feel as good as I can," she replied in a sweet, sultry voice. "I love you, Lane."

"And I'm about to show you just how much I love you," he told her as he leaned in to steal another kiss. He pushed her down on the bed so she was lying on her back, completely submissive to him as he covered her body with his. He kissed every inch of her, from her juicy lips down to her chin, and then even further down to her neck. He left a trail of red, swollen hickeys all over her neck and collarbone—more payback for the stunt she had pulled in class—to let everyone know who she belonged to. He kissed each of her gumdrop shaped nipples before taking them into his hot mouth to suck on them until they were nice and perky. The taste of her skin was making him hard once again, and it didn't take long for his dick to rise into another full-on erection. Everything she did just turned him on, from the way she rolled her eyes in the back of her head to the soft pants she emitted every time he nibbled on her sensitive peaks.

Riko was making soft mewling sounds as he crawled on top of her. She couldn't wait any longer; she needed to have him inside of her. All the "fun" she had yesterday with the countless orgasms hadn't been enough to satiate her sexual hunger, and Lane was the only person, only thing, that could truly make her needs fulfilled. He soon gave her exactly what she wanted as he pushed his thick, throbbing member into her dripping wet core. The slickness of her arousal made it easy for all nine inches to slide in at once, and she gasped as he filled her up with his cock.

He made love to her gently at first with a slow, steady pace. He loved the feeling of her hot tightness constricting his length, and if he wasn't careful, he would end up blowing his load into her too quickly. Being a Devilukean, he had higher stamina than human males and could recover from orgasms quickly, but even he had limits he wasn't interested in pushing too soon into the evening.

"Ahhhh! Lane! You're in so deep!" Riko moaned as she secured her arms around the back of his neck, holding her closer to him. "Please fuck me harder!"

He loved it when she begged. Obeying her commands, he pounded into her with rougher movements, his hips grinding against her pelvis, as the head of his cock reached her cervix. Lane could always tell when she was getting close to cumming. Her breathing would get shallower, her fingernails would bite into the skin of his shoulders, and the walls of her pussy would contract against his length. He could feel her cunt getting tighter and tighter, and he covered her mouth with his so he could taste her sweet kiss as she came hard on his dick.

Her body exploded in tiny spasms as her orgasm crashed against her, and Lane kept slamming his cock into her so she could ride it out and prolong to pleasure. The rush of wetness that coated his cock from her orgasm made it impossible for him to restrain his own release, and soon he was climaxing just as intensely as she was.

With his lips still locked on hers, he let out a grunt as his cum spilled inside of her. He pumped out his cum into her pussy until he had nothing left to give her. The couple was left breathless from their exhilarating ecstasy, their afterglow just as heavenly as it always was, before Riko decided she wasn't quite done just yet.

Switching the tables on him, she crawled on top of him until she was straddling his waist. "I'm going to be on top now," she told him with a sexy smirk on her pink, glossy lips. She started grinding herself on him, rubbing his cock until her clit as she leaned over to wrestle her tongue with his once more in a heated kiss. The friction of his manhood against her pussy was enough to get him nice and hard again, and once she realize he was ready for more action, she eased herself down on him to take him back into her.

"Damn, why are you so perfect?" The Devilukean purred as he watched her ride him. "You know just how to get me going."

He couldn't take his eyes off her, mesmerized by her beauty and voluptuous figure, as she bounced herself up and down on his cock. Her tits were jiggling with her movements as she picked up her pace, and their fluid motions encouraged him to reach out and grab them. He squeezed her mounds in his hands roughly, reveling in their softness, as his eyes remained fixated on her beautiful face that reflected the raw, unbridled pleasure she was experiencing at that very moment.

"That's right, baby. Ride my cock. Ride my cock until your sweet little pussy can't take it anymore," he groaned as he thumbed her nipples to make her shiver from the overload of sensations. Just when Riko thought she couldn't have possibly felt better than she did at that moment, something long and pointy slid in between her ass cheeks, teasing her puckered hole.

Her eyes shot open as she stared down at her lover in shock. "Wh-What is that?!"

"Shhhhh, just take it in, baby. I promise it'll feel good. In fact, we'll both feel good," he reassured her. He had brought his tail up to her ass to see what it would feel like to use the tip of it as a sex toy. Other than his cock, his tail was his most sensitive appendage. Sometimes stroking it alone was enough to bring him to a mind-blowing orgasm, but he had never thought to actually enter it inside of her. With his dick still buried deep into her pussy, his devil tail was pushing into her tight, back hole.

The narrow channel of her asshole was enough to make Lane cry out in pleasure, his orgasm slamming against his senses and hitting him like lighting. He had cum almost instantly, his cock once again shooting thick, creamy cum inside of her peach, and Riko's orgasm followed shortly after. Having his cum spill inside of her womb made his cock slide in and out of her with ease even more ease, and having both of her holes filled pushed her past the edge.

Riko's body was breaking out into short, quick spasms as she came down from her high, and Lane didn't want her euphoria to subside just yet. Without giving her time to catch her breath, he slipped his cock out of her and replaced it with his tail.

The heart-shaped appendage slid inside her cum-filled pussy with ease. Since it was more flexible and easier to move around than his groin, he was able to maneuver it inside of her like a tentacle, imitating the violently sexual tentacles she had dealt with the day before. He had his tail squirm around deep inside of her cunt, and the sensitivity of his tail made his cock enlarge into a throbbing boner once more. This time he shoved his cock into her ass while his tail fucked her pussy, and once again Riko found herself being double-penetrated.

"Lane! I'm cumming again!" She announced as the walls of her pussy clamped around his sharp tail, and sweet, savory juices squirted out of her as she let herself succumb to the sinful stimulations.

"Fuck, me too, Riko! Fuck, I love you so much!" Lane hissed sharply as he came inside of the tense channels of her ass.

He could hardly believe how easily and how much Riko was making him cum that night. All the pent up frustration, all the restraint he had to show in class that day, had paid off as the two fucked until they nearly passed out. When they had finally had enough and spent all their energy, they snuggled up under the covers. Riko was lying on his chest, her heartbeat refusing to slow down from the overexertion she had been put through since yesterday, a content look on her face.

"Hey Lane?" She asked softly.

Lane, who was struggling to even stay conscious, gave her a lazy acknowledgement as he simply grunted. "Hm?"

Riko giggled. "You know, you never have to make me a sex store ever again. If I just want to have some play time, I'll just use your tail."

Despite his exhaustion, the DEvilukean couldn't help but grin. "It's always yours to do with what you please, as long as I'm allowed to use your entire body as a personal sex toy whenever I'm in the mood."

"I think that can be arranged," the brunette replied as she closed her eyes. The two gave into their need for rest knowing that when they woke up they could pick up right where they left off.


End file.
